


The Right Sort

by Sablesilverrain



Series: Sinicus verse [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Presentation Ball, pureblood etiquette, snapshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sablesilverrain/pseuds/Sablesilverrain
Summary: Snapshot in the Bad Faith verse.Rhianna doesn't want a Sinicus. Her grandparents arrange a ball for her to find a proper match among the wizards they know.





	The Right Sort

“I just think you’d be happier with a Sinicus—”

 

“I don’t _want_ any of the Sinicae I know! I want a Wizard. Someone that will listen to me and not treat me like a sub!” Rhianna snapped, silver eyes flashing as she tossed her white-blond hair defiantly.

 

Cassie sighed and helped her into her royal purple dress. “Well, you certainly don’t _sound_ like a sub, that’s for sure!”

 

Rhianna smiled. “Good.”

 

Tyrion came in. “This house is ridiculous.” He said, shaking his head. “Who needs all this marble, anyway? I knew Draco’s family was loaded, but really, this is over-the-top.” He smiled as he saw Rhianna in her dress. “You look lovely.”

 

Rhianna smiled. “Thank you, Papa. Are the guests here yet?”

 

Tyrion nodded. “They are. We are waiting for you.”

 

Rhianna smiled and preened. “I’m so excited!” She said.

 

Tyrion smiled at her. “You’ll knock them dead, honey.” He assured her, helping Cassie pin her hair up.

 

“How’s Ethan doing around all these Wizards?” Cassie asked.

 

“Holding his own, actually. Draco is with him. Harry went to check on Lucius while Narcissa is talking Rhianna up to some important families with children her age.”

 

Cassie chuckled, shaking her head. “Remember, Rhianna, if you’re set on marrying a Wizard, you have to marry the right sort.” She said in amusement.

 

Rhianna sniffed. “All I care about is that he treats me right and is good-looking!” She said stubbornly.

 

“Spoken like a true Malfoy.” Tyrion said. “You’re ready.”

 

Rhianna looked over her hair, curled and twisted around itself in something akin to an elegant topknot, one curl left down along the right side of her face. “Well, let’s go.” She said.

 

Tyrion sent a Patronus to Draco and they headed out to the top of the stairs.

 

*****

 

“Rhianna, darling, this is Charles Abbott. He’s two years older than you, but he is not contracted to anyone yet, and is looking for a prospective wife.” Narcissa said, introducing her to the third eligible bachelor of the night.

 

Rhianna smiled politely and offered her hand. “How do you do? Pleasure to meet you.”

 

Charles took her hand and kissed it, bowing over it. “The pleasure is mine, young Miss Malfoy. You are lovely.”

 

Rhianna smiled. “Thank you.” She said. This one was not right, either, she could tell.

 

She made pleasant small talk with him while her eyes discreetly scanned the room.

 

She noticed a teen about her age over by the punch bowl with dark hair and a brooding look, and excused herself, walking over to him.

 

“Hello.” She held out her hand. “I’m Rhianna Malfoy.”

 

The boy seemed surprised that she had come up to him alone, but took her hand and kissed it, bowing low. “Julian Snape.” He said, looking her over. “I was only invited because my grandfather is friends of your family. You probably shouldn’t be talking to me. I’m not the ‘right sort,’ according to your family.” He said, flushing.

 

Harry arrived then and smiled at the boy. “Julian. Glad you could make it.” He lowered his voice, looking around. “Your grandfather didn’t come with you, did he?” He asked.

 

Julian laughed. “No, just me and Father came.” He said.

 

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “Good. Having fun?” He asked Rhianna, who nodded. She raised up on tiptoe and whispered into his ear, “I want this one, Daddy.”

 

Harry drew back, looking at her. “I’ll speak to your grandmother. You two talk some more, I’ll be right back.” He said, then hurried away.

 

Rhianna smiled at Julian. “So, if I told you I was interested in you, what would you say?” She asked with a flirty smile.

 

Julian’s eyes widened. “Your grandmother is going to _kill_ me, and if she doesn’t, your grand _father_ will!”

 

Rhianna huffed. “They’ll do no such thing! They love me!” She denied. “And if you like me, even a little, let’s court. I like the look of you. I’d enjoy seeing where that goes.”

 

Julian gulped as Narcissa and Harry came over with his father. “Hello, Father.” He said weakly.

 

Lyle Snape smiled. “I see you made a new friend. Harry tells me there may be a possible romance blooming here?”

 

Rhianna smiled up at him. “If Julian likes me, I’d like to court. See if we suit.”

 

Julian sighed and shrugged. “I do think you’re absolutely gorgeous, Rhianna, but I’m not the right kind of person for a Malfoy to marry! I’m hardly a Pureblood, and—”

 

“Neither am I.” Harry told the boy.

 

Draco came over, hearing the last few comments. “Mm, yes, and Father had _kittens_ when I decided on you, but he came around eventually. If Rhianna wants you, I see no problem with that.” He told Julian.

 

Lyle smiled. “So it’s all up to you, Julian. Do you like her enough to give her a chance?”

 

Julian looked at her, and his face flamed. He nodded once. “I could give it a try. She’s beautiful, and I’m not interested in anyone else right now.”

 

Harry looked at him in surprise. “Really? You’ve no one back at Hogwarts pining for you?”

 

Julian shook his head. “I’m in Slytherin, and not from an old family. I’m still a bit of an outcast there.” He admitted. “No one wants me.”

 

Rhianna smiled and took his hand. “I want you. So it’s not _no one._ ”

 

Julian smiled at her. “Alright, one person wants me.”

 

Narcissa smiled and laid a hand on Harry and Lyle’s arms. “Let’s go discuss particulars. Children, do you want to come?”

 

Rhianna smiled. “I trust Daddy. I’d like to talk with Julian a bit.”

 

Julian nodded to his father. “You know my future plans, Father. Please take them into account, but I’m sure you can handle things. A formal courtship, spanning two years will work for us.”

 

Rhianna drew him away as the adults went to write up a marriage contract draft together.

 

“Come on, let’s go out to the gardens. The roses are in bloom this time of year, and they’re _lovely_!” Rhianna said.

 

Julian let her lead him along.

 

This could be the start of a beautiful thing.

 

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
